


First Time with an Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sounding, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hannah and Jody's first time together





	

It’s not every day one gets an angel in their bed. Of course, lots of people _call_ their lovers angel, but that wasn’t the case with Jody. No, she was lying, completely naked, next to a living, breathing angel. Wings, halo, the whole nine yards. Well, maybe not the halo. But the wings were for sure. 

 

As were the beautiful pale breasts, rising and falling with Hannah’s shallow breaths. As were the gorgeous legs, parted at the thighs to give Jody a beautiful view of Hannah’s damp, perfect center. 

 

“What is this feeling?” Hannah’s voice was quiet, unsure. Jody couldn’t help but smile at her. 

 

“What feeling?”

 

“My heart is racing and I feel – tight. My—“

 

“Here?” Jody ran the tips of her fingers over Hannah’s pussy, earning a jump from her lover.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Arousal. Just relax. I’ll take care of you.”

 

“I’ve watched humans do this but I—I never understood.”

 

“Do you _want_ to do this?” Jody clarified. Hannah nodded quickly, her dark hair whispering against the soft pillow her head rested on.

 

“Yes. I want to experience human life. Every aspect of it. With you.” Jody laughed a little and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Hannah’s mouth.

 

“Okay, then just relax. If anything doesn’t feel good - tell me, okay?”

 

Hannah nodded. She tried to sit up when Jody did, but the sheriff pushed her back down. 

 

"Relax," she said sternly. When she was satisfied that Hannah wasn't going to move, she slid down, lying between her legs. Moving slow, Jody reached up, spreading Hannah open. Her mouth watered at the sight: pink and wet, perfect. 

 

She couldn't wait any longer. Leaning forward Jody licked a stripe from the base of her opening up to her swollen clit, chuckling at the gasp it earned her. "Good?"

 

"Y--Yes but, what pleasure do _you_ get out of this?" Hannah worried.

 

"I get to watch my girlfriend come. And then, maybe, if you're feeling ready, I can show you how to make me come too."

 

Hannah nodded, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth in a surprisingly human action. "Okay."

 

"Okay? You're good?"

 

"I'm good."

 

Jody nodded and leaned back down, letting her tongue dip into Hannah’s tight hole. She flipped it, drawing a long moan out of her lover. She let her eyes slip shut, working her tongue and fingers with a practiced ease.

 

Hannah grew wetter and wetter under her administrations; soon the wet squelch of two fingers driving into her pussy almost overpowered the quiet moans erupting from the angel’s lips.

 

“Pass me that bag, Hannah,” Jody said, lifting her head. Their gazes met and Hannah’s cheeks pinked up more: Jody’s lips and chin were damp with her juices. She did as requested.

 

“What is that?”

 

“Something that will make you feel _amazing_ , trust me,” Jody said, withdrawing her fingers to grab the bag. She sat up, opening it and beginning to set up the small station between Hannah’s thighs. 

 

Hannah jumped when Jody spread her lips farther than before. “What are you doing?”

 

“It’s called sounding. Have you ever watched humans do it?”

 

“No, I—I tended to look away. Out of respect.” Jody smiled a little.

 

“Kind of you… You’ll like this, but it’ll feel weird at first. Tell me if it hurts at all, okay?”

 

“Should it?”

 

“No.” Hannah nodded, taking a shaky breath as she tried to relax. 

 

“Give me your hand,” Jody instructed, taking Hannah’s hand when she offered it. She placed her hand over her opening, moving Hannah’s fingers until she was holding herself open. “Hold yourself like this for me, okay? I need both my hands.”

 

“Okay.” Hannah sounded unsure, so Jody placed a comforting kiss on her thigh. 

 

“It’ll feel good.”

 

“I trust you,” Hannah whispered. 

 

Jody grabbed a thin metal rod and applied a slathering of lube to it. She put a little more on the tiny entrance to Hannah’s urethra. With a steady, slow hand, she began to slide the rod into the unpenetrated hole, glancing between Hannah’s face and what she was doing. 

 

Centimeter by centimeter the sounding rod slipped in. Jody slipped her fingers into Hannah's pussy as she did, stroking her g-spot to keep her wet and aroused. 

 

Hannah grimaced for a moment and Jody paused. "Does it hurt?"

 

"No, it feels strange is all."

 

"Does it feel good?" 

 

"Yes, like I'm being stroked from two areas." Jody chuckled. 

 

"Good. I'm gonna keep going now." She pushed the rod in deeper before pulling it out slowly, picking up a gentle thrusting pace with the rod that was in sync with her fingers. 

 

Hannah gave a quiet moan and Jody felt her get wetter, smirking a little. “Like that, angel?”

 

“Oh my… Yes… Keep going, I— What’s happening?”

 

Jody smirked, moving her fingers and the rod a little faster. “Just relax, Hannah. Let it happen.”

 

Hannah gripped the sheet at her side tightly, her thighs beginning to quiver. “I— I—“

 

Jody pulled the rod out carefully but quickly and leaned forward, pushing Hannah’s hand out of the way. She wrapped her lips around her swollen clit, sucking and flicking it with the tip of her tongue. As she did, she slipped a third finger into her pussy, thrusting them fast and deep, stroking her g-spot on every thrust. 

 

Hannah moaned, burying her fingers in Jody’s short hair. Jody pulled back when Hannah’s hips began to buck but kept up the fast pace with her fingers, coaxing her toward her first orgasm. 

 

“Jody!” Hannah gasped, her hips arching high. Jody gasped when Hannah began to gush, the force of her orgasm strengthening it into a heavy spray that splashed over Jody’s chest and hand. 

 

Hannah’s body writhed with the force of her orgasm, grinding down onto Jody’s fingers as she moaned. Only when she began to whimper, shifting away from Jody’s hand did Jody slow, pulling her fingers out gently. She moved up, kissing Hannah’s parted lips. “How was that?”

 

“W— What was that?” Hannah panted, trying to make her eyes focus.

 

“You came. Feel good?” Hannah laughed a little, leaning up and kissing Jody gently. 

  
“The best thing I’ve ever felt as a human.” Jody laughed, sitting back and carefully putting away the sounding equipment. 

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

  
“What about you?” Jody shook her head. 

 

“Don’t worry about me, angel. This was about you,” Jody said as she set the bag back on the stand. Hannah leaned up, cupping one of Jody’s breasts before taking her nipple into her mouth, sucking gently. Jody gasped, looking down. “You’re learning,” She joked.

 

Hannah pulled back and smiled. “Can I try?”

 

“Oh—Sure.” 

 

They shared a kiss as Jody settled into a lying position and Hannah crawled over her, separating only when she crawled down her body. Leaning close, she examined Jody for a moment before reaching out, running her tongue tentatively up Jody’s already wet folds. 

 

When Jody gasped, Hannah smiled a little. She became bolder, repeating a lot of the twists and turns with her tongue that Jody had done, delving into her opening before moving up to suck gently on her clit. 

 

Jody’s hips jerked as she stroked her fingers through Hannah’s hair, moaning softly to coax her on. Every few moments she’d offer advice, a different way to lick or suck, crying out when Hannah took her advice. The angel was a natural at this, it seemed.

 

When Hannah dipped two fingers into Jody’s soaked pussy, the sheriff lost it. She began to grind down on Hannah’s fingers, white knuckling the bed as she was dragged closer and closer to her orgasm. 

 

“More—“ Jody gasped, her hips lifting off the bed when Hannah pressed a third into her and began to thrust quickly. “That’s it, yes… Oh Hannah—“ 

 

Her legs tensed, muscle bulging on her thighs, toes curling against the wrinkled sheets. Hannah gasped from between her legs, watching with fascination as Jody came, gushing over her hand and soaking the bed under them. 

 

Jody whimpered softly and reached down, pushing Hannah's wrist. "Too sensitive--" She managed. 

 

Hannah crawled up and kissed her gently. “That was good? For you, I mean?”

 

“It was perfect, Hannah. Come on. I know you don’t sleep, but humans do. And I’m exhausted. Cuddle with me.”

 

Hannah’s grin grew wide. “That I know how to do.” She said, lying next to Jody and pressing tight to her body. Jody kicked the covers over them and kissed her forehead.

 

As she was drifting to sleep, Hannah spoke softly. “I think we should do that again sometime.” Jody chuckled.

 

“When I wake up.”


End file.
